Breathless
by freakoutabby
Summary: Jonas Brothers. You plan you're life out to every single extent. You even have the shoes for your wedding day picked out. But death is never in your perfect plan, is it? It sure as hell wasn't in mine.
1. Chapter 1

It was so weird being here. This place brought back so many memories. Some great, some horrid. Personal memories were eating me alive. Just thinking about it, this place was the place I lost my virginity at. And later regretted it. This was the house of Aaron Turner. My dead ex-boyfriend.

I looked around the room at the sorrow-filled faces. I spotted a few from school. Mercedes Leigh was brawling out on some guy. She was Aaron's-as dubbed my the school-widow. She was the reason Aaron and I had broke up just a month prior to this. My friend, Kelly McHann, was gulping down a glass of champagne, as usual. Getting wasted was what she did best. Miranda Constantine, another friend of mine, was standing against the wall talking to Gage Brawler. Miranda was the girl who made all the boys orgasm right after the look at her. Gage Brawler was one of the football players and a close friend of Aaron's. He was probably trying to talk Miranda into a night at his place. Then I spotted Davis Leon. The school nerd, but also every girl's dream guy. Smarts and hotness. Lastly, was Courtney Careen. She was rocking back and forth in her chair. Crying. Ignoring everyone.

I walked over to Kelly.

"It's so weird being here,"I said.

"You wanna leave, honey? I can take you home if you want,"Kelly said, digging in her purse for her car keys.

"Oh no, Kelly. I'll take a cab. I'll talk to you later, okay? I just can't be here,"I said, walking over to Miranda and Gage.

"You leaving, Issy?"Miranda asked.

"Yeah. I just came by to tell you guys to take Kelly home. She's been hitting the bottle,"I said.

"Call us later, baby,"Gage said, kissing my cheek.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and walked outside of the Turner's home. I walked over to the curb and pulled out my cell phone.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned to my side. Another one of my good friends, Kevin Jonas, was walking up. His hands tucked into his black slacks pockets. His sweater vest wrinkle free. His crisp button-up under it. His shoes were shiny. His hair was out in it's natural curls. He looked handsome, as usual.

We hugged.

"I'm heading home. Why weren't you at the burial site?"I asked.

"I just got in from Connecticut. I was visiting my uncle. I rushed here as soon as I got back. Why are you leaving?"He asked.

"I just don't feel right being around all of this Aaron drama. I just need to clear my head,"I explained.

"I can give you a ride if you want me to, Issy,"Kevin suggested.

"Nah. Im good. I think I'm just gonna call a cab,"I said.

"No, really. Come on. I'll come back here later,"Kevin said, grabbing my hand.

I followed Kevin to his new truck. He had got it as a birthday present from his father.

I climbed into the passenger seat while Kevin climbed into the driver seat. He looked at me before putting the key in the ignition. Before he started the car, I felt his hand grab mine once more. His hands were warm. Mine were cold. He sent this shock up my arm through my whole body. I looked at him. His hazel eyes were looking dead into my blue ones.

"Isabella, know that Aaron is in a better place and he didn't mean to hurt you. Don't let any of this beat you up. It's not anyone's fault,"He said.

I squeezed his hand. I didn't want to let go. I just nodded my head in agreement. I slowly let my hand slip from his and he started the car.

He drove me to my house and went back to the Turner's house.

I slowly climbed up my front porch steps and opened the door. My mother was flung across the couch. Sleeping. Pain pills scattered across the floor. I walked upstairs. My sister was in her room, reading, with her iPod in her ears. My brother was in his room, talking on the phone. And my father was in his room, typing on his laptop.

"Hey, Dad. I'm back from the funeral,"I said, tapping on the frame of his door.

He spun around in his computer chair.

"Hey, Issy. Glad you're back. If you're hungry there's some Chinese food in the fridge,"He said.

"Okay,"I said, walking into my room.

I flipped the light on in my room and started to undress. I kicked off my black high heels. Unzipped my dress and threw it to the floor. And untied my hair from the ponytail it was in. I slipped on a tank top and some basketball shorts and decided to read a book.

I didn't want to think about Aaron or anything like that. I didn't want to think about how or why he died. But I couldn't help but to. I couldn't picture Aaron committing suicide, but that's what the police called it. I had heard rumors that he did it for me. That, I couldn't believe either. And I couldn't believe he was actually gone. Taken away from the world. He was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabella! Someone is downstairs for you!"My dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

I hopped off my bed and walked downstairs. Standing at the door was Chase Rogers.

Chase Rogers was probably Aaron's closest friend. He had moved to Seattle for sophomore year and junior year. He was good looking. Long, straight, black hair. Muscular. Gorgeous deep sea greenish-blue eyes. Tall. Great sense of style. And book smart, too.

I wrapped my hands around Chase's neck and hugged him. It had been two or so years since I had seen him last.

When I let go of him, he checked me out, then said, "Gosh, Issy, you've grown."

I let out a small giggle.

"What are you doing here, Chase?"I asked.

"I came for Aaron. I can't believe he's gone. He was like a brother to me,"Chase said.

"I know, Chase. I can't believe it either,"I said.

"Listen, I'm heading into town for some ice cream. Why don't you come with me,"Chase suggested.

"I'd like that,"I said. "Let me just get my sweater."

I rushed upstairs, slipped on a black sweater, and met Chase at his car.

We drove downtown and got some of Connie's ice cream. Hillside's-my city-finest. Connie would put Ben & Jerry put of business.

Chase and I walked around the park. Talking and catching up on everything.

"So how do Seattle girls compare to Hillside girls?"I asked.

"Oh Hillside will always be the best. Seattle girls are kind of catty,"Chase said.

"Well what's your catty girlfriend's name?"I asked.

"I don't even have a girlfriend,"Chase said.

"You are lying! Why would Chase Rogers not have a girlfriend? Some blonde, big-boob, playmate. I mean, come on. It's illogical,"I said, in semi-shock.

"Nah. I'm chilling solo for now. What about you? You're the one who had the most popular guy in school as your boyfriend for three years,"Chase said, smiling.

His smile quickly faded when he noticed mine was gone.

"You didn't know Aaron and I broke up a month ago, did you?"I asked.

"What? No! Why?"Chase exclaimed.

"I caught him making out with Mercedes Leigh in the library,"I said.

"Ouch. Issy, I'm sorry, but you knew how Aaron was. A two-girl kind of guy,"Chase said.

I looked up at him. I scooped up some ice cream on my finger and put it on Chase's nose. He scooped up some of his ice cream and flung it on my face.

"Oops. Accident. I didn't mean to fling it onto your-,"Chase began, but by then I was throwing globs of ice cream at him.

We ran around the park throwing ice cream at each other.

Chase was someone I could trust. Feel safe with. Be carefree around. Chase was like a better Aaron. That may sound selfish, but now that Aaron is gone, I see how bad he treated me. And Chase makes him look like scum. Chase was like an angel in disguise. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to them.

When we were done ice cream fighting, we sat down on a bench.

"Issy, I'm moving back to Hillside,"Chase said.

"But where are you going to live? Is this forever? Just for now? How are you going to pay rent? Are your parents moving too?"

I found myself interrogating him like a busy-body cop.

"My aunt, Halley, is letting me stay in her house here up on Washington Avenue. Rent free. I'm going to be alone. Finishing up senior year at Hillside High School with you all. I just want to be here. Helping everyone. For Aaron, ya know?"Chase explained.

"That's great! I'm going to need you here,"I said.

"I'll always need you,"Chase said.

I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

No one was home when I got back. I let Chase come inside and up to my room.

"Hungry? Thirsty?"I asked as Chase took a seat on my bed.

"I'm okay,"Chase said, picking up a picture of me and Courtney in Miami. "How's Courtney doing?"

I flung my sweater onto the floor.

"I haven't talked to her since she learned about Aaron dying. She didn't speak to anyone. I saw her at the funeral, though,"I said. "Chase, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Issy, anything,"Chase said.

"Do you really think Aaron committed suicide?"I asked.

Chase seemed shocked my question. His left eyebrow arched and he let out a huge sigh.

"Issy, evidence proves a suicide. It's hard to believe, but he did,"Chase said.

He stood up and walked over to me. His eyes burning into mine. Passion sparking. I didn't think I could ever feel this way about Chase.

"I have to go, but I'll see you in school tomorrow,"He said, kissing me on my forehead and leaving.

I smiled and got ready for bed.

SCHOOL; THE NEXT DAY

When I walked into school, it was like nothing had happened that past week. It was like Aaron had never died. I spotted Courtney before I spotted anyone else. She had on a long sleeve shirt in the middle of the Spring. And she was scratching her arm.

"Court, are you okay?"I asked.

She pulled away from me when I went to grab her hand.

"Fuck off!"She screamed, running down the hall.

I caught a few stares. I just shrugged it off and left towards my locker. When I opened it, someone closed it. Someone by the name of Kevin Jonas.

"Guess who's throwing a party and guess who just got a VIP invite?"He asked.

"Oh hmm, let me see...you're throwing a party and I get a VIP invite,"I said.

"CORRRECCCTTTTT!"Kevin cheered, like the Frosted Flakes tiger.

He handed me an invited and kept walking down the hall. I re-opened my locker and grabbed my well-missed books. I was actually happy to be back in school. I wasn't happy to see Mercedes cuddled up, laughing, with some guy from the baseball team.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to my first class. Calculus. Chase was seated in the far back. Which he always did, just so he could sleep and/or make fun of people. I took my seat next to him. "Hey good looking!"I called.

"Well if it isn't my new best friend,"Chase replied.

I smiled. I looked at his hand. There was a huge cut on it. I went to grab his hand, but he pulled away and placed them in his lap. I didn't think anything of it. We sat through class, making fun of people. And getting yelled at. We spent lunch, throwing nachos at people. And then we spent after school, riding our bikes through the nature parks. We went to take a break on the nearby benches by the goldfish pond.

"Have you talked to Courtney?"I asked Chase.

"Yes,"Chase said. "Why?"

"Because she yelled at me in the hall and just was plain weird. What did you guys talk about?"I asked.

"About how she's glad Im back and how she misses Aaron so much and stuff like that,"Chase explained.

"Im so confused! Courtney never liked Aaron! When me and Aaron were going out, she tried her best to convince me he was wrong,"I said.

"Was she right?"Chase asked.

"Obviously,"I said.

"This is a hard time for all of us. Even if you didn't like Aaron. Maybe she's just shaken up,"Chase said.

"Well I'll tell you who isn't shaken up. Mercedes Leigh. Look over there,"I said, pointing to the hidden trail that you could only see between the trees that covered it.

Chase and I looked at Mercedes and that guy from the baseball team, flirt and kiss and all that other stuff. I was getting filled with anger now. I still cared for Aaron, of course. So I had to put a stop to his scheming "widow."I got up, with Chase following, and walked over to Mercedes.

"Hi, Mercedes! How's _life_ treating you?"I asked, accenting the "life."

"Hey Issy. Hey Chase. Um, what are you doing here?"Mercedes asked, letting go of the jock's hand.

"We could ask you the same thing, but if you must know, we're just hanging out and catching up on old times. Remember _Aaron._ You know, your boyfriend. That died. Just a little over a week ago. Come on, you have to remember!"I said.

I saw Mercedes turn red. She knew that she was being her normal slut-self. She tugged on my arm and pulled me over to the side. Leaving the jock and Chase to just stand there.

"Hey cool it, Isabella. I have a right to move on. Some people move on quickly,"Mercedes said.

"Don't you think a week is a little too fast. Seeing how you had tons of tears at the funeral. That shows how much you really loved Aaron. You dump his memory for someone he was cool with,"I said.

"You're just mad. You're stuck on the fact that I took him from you! Leave me alone. Get a life!"Mercedes said, pushing past me, grabbing the jock's arm, and tugging him forward.

"I think she got my message,"I called to Chase, laughing.


End file.
